


Fire hazard

by TheLSpacer



Category: Paul shapera - Fandom, Shaperaverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Gen, but hey there's a hint of it toward the end. maybe., hello hi yes this is my contribution to the postie wings au, it all takes place in the august sky playhouse btw, no lloydven this time sorry, this just gives me an excuse to write how I think the posties' dynamics are. they're fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLSpacer/pseuds/TheLSpacer
Summary: When a Posthuman awakens, they grow wings according to the way in which they flowered. Everyone is fine with this arrangement.Everyone, that is, except David Adams, who's wings just so happen to be made of fire, a fact that is especially inconvenient considering the August Sky Playhouse is very, very flammable.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Fire hazard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is a lil story for an AU inspired by full-moon-phoenix(on Tumblr)/J.D. Phoenix(NADS)'s [art](https://full-moon-phoenix.tumblr.com/post/621557091652567040/well-who-is-it-helen-whos-my-competition) of Raven with wings. Earako/Adelid also did some [writing](https://earako.tumblr.com/post/621644628340408320/the-l-spacer-so-your-wip-maaaayyy-have-given-me) for this AU! It's fun y'all. 
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy! I looove writing about the Posties. They're such a fun bunch!

“Who.” Lloyd Allen shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, before opening them again, and levelling a glare at the small gaggle of Posthumans gathered around the stage. "Set fire to the backdr-“

“-me, it was me, I’m sorry,” David piped up sheepishly. “I was just running through some of my lines backstage and I got _really_ into it and my wings just grew too quickly for me to notice but uh. Yeah. I’m sorry, Lloyd.”

Lloyd took another breath in, out. “And how many times this week alone has this happened?”

This time, it was Jill who answered in David’s place. “Lay off the kid, Allen, he can’t help it.” 

David bristled slightly at being called a ‘kid’, but shot an appreciative glance at the witch nonetheless. Truth was, he was still very much ignorant of his newfound abilities. Having arrived at the August Sky Playhouse a scant month ago, David’s abilities were still untrained and unpredictable. He knew it, and the others did too.

Lloyd certainly did, but the charred backdrops, curtains, and props (not to mention, during one particularly disastrous performance, a third of the stage) took their toll over the weeks, and he was not planning to let up on the recently flowered Posthuman anytime soon. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose (again; at this rate it would be sharp enough to cut glass by October), he gritted his teeth, and said, “Since _the kid_ can’t seem to be capable of speaking for himself, I’ll answer for him. Three. Three times this week, and today will have made it four.”

“Lloyd-“

“-don’t give me that look, David. I’ll admit, when you first waltzed in here and sang your little ditty about ashes and snow, you cut quite an impressive figure with those wings of fire behind you. Quite poetic indeed.”

“Um, thank y-“

“-but that was then. This. Is. Now.” He punctuated each word with a strike of his cane against the stage’s wooden floor. He could feel his own pair of wings shifting beneath his skin, eager to unfurl from his back, but he firmly quashed the urge (he was fully capable of that, unlike _some_ he could name), and continued. “Your wings are a fire hazard, and I refuse to let your carelessness burn down the Playhouse. Try to get them under control.”

“But I can’t!” David insisted. “They manifest when I do anything remotely related to my Posthuman abilities. Are you saying I’m _not_ supposed to tap into the oh-so-great powers I supposedly have?”

From where she was standing, Asha piped up. “All of us started out not being able to control our wings. It comes with practice. See?” On cue, a pair of eagle wings sprouted from her back, dark brown and speckled with gold. “Your wings are an extension of your Posthuman powers. The more comfortable you are with the latter, the more likely you'll be able to gain control of the former.”

David groaned. “But how am I supposed to get used to my powers if my wings are just one bump away from reducing the Playhouse to cinders whenever I do?”

“We could install a smoke detector. And ceiling sprinklers.”

Lloyd looked askance at Michael. “Not. A. Chance. The water damage alone will make the stage cave in.”

“How’s about during performances, we all take turns to stand behind David with a fire extinguisher?”

“I don’t think it works that way, Jill.” David muttered, “but thanks anyway.”

“You know what _I_ think you need, David?” The man in question looked a little nervous as Lloyd stared intently at him. “I think you need more _practice_.”

“But-“

“-no buts. And I’m not just talking about stage rehearsal. All that’s fine and dandy for helping you get the hang of different Archetypes, what you need now is real experience in the Metaverse. You need to _narrate_.”

“But Lloyd, I’ve only been here a month. I’m not ready!”

“Nonsense. You may be a little rough around the edges, but none of us can deny that you’ve got the flair any good narrator needs. You’ve got talent, David.”

Michael, Jill, and Asha nodded encouragingly, and David was silently thankful that his dark skin hid his responding blush.

“So you’re thinking if I tried my hand at using my powers to narrate, my wings will… somehow decide to behave a little more?”

“That’s the hope,” Lloyd answered. 

“Okay.” David ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Lloyd clapped him on the shoulder. “All right, it’s settled then. Tomorrow morning, David and I will take off to find a suitable narrative thread he can start with.” He then turned to the rest. “Asha, you’ll be in charge until we return. Everyone else, just… try not to burn down the Playhouse while I’m gone.” 

“No such promises,” Jill and Michael said in unison. Asha levelled a glare at them, letting her wings spread to their full span, lifting her off the ground. She loomed threateningly over the two. “Come again?”

“We’ll do our best,” Michael amended.

“You’re the greatest, Asha!” Jill cheered.

Smiling and shaking her head, Asha lowered herself to the ground, her wings folding in and vanishing as she punched Michael and Jill playfully in the arm. “We’ll be fine, Lloyd. You don’t have to worry about us.”

“I sincerely hope not. Now come along, David, we have much to prepare.”

* * *

The next morning, two figures take to the skies above the Playhouse. From the back of the first, a pair of phoenix wings unfurls, its feathers golden and shimmering in the sun, as the figure spins and swoops through the air in graceful arcs. The other begins running to catch up, then leaps as his back is engulfed in flame, resolving in wings of fire that shimmer and flicker as if to a heartbeat. The second figure catches up with the first, and the two, flying side by side, disappear into the horizon.

Neither of them notice one of the Posthumans they leave behind, who yells, “Have a good date, kids!”

**Author's Note:**

> (ps. I was originally intending this to be a whole lot angstier, with David yelling and eventually going all Avatar State with his wings of fire framing his livid form etc, and Lloyd having to calm him down gently, but I decided to go lighthearted in the end)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading this!! And lmk what you think (kudos and comments are especially appreciated). Ily <3


End file.
